An Unexpected Gift
by Xxanimefangurl2294xX
Summary: This is an AkuRoku fanfic  *obviously* And its Axel and Roxas's one year Anniversary, so Roxas made Axel's favorite meal. But the redhead won't be expecting what Roxas has for "dessert" tonight. *PLEASE READ/REVIEW* *on hiatus*
1. ChApTeR I

**An Unexpected Gift**

**An AkuRoku fan fiction**

*****DISCALIMER***: I DO NOT OWN KINGDOM HEARTS (but it would be awesome if I did XD)**

**A/N: This is my first fanfic that I'm uploading, but it's not the first I've written, so just bare with me I hope you like it please **

_**** REVIEW ****_** and let me know what I need to work on but please be nice. (** LEMON in later chapters included) Enjoy!**

**CHAPTER I.**

It's August 13th, and love is in the air, and it's around 6:30PM. Roxas is making dinner for a certain fiery red-head.

"Mmm, I hope he likes what I made him."

Roxas said in a cute tone while inhaling the tasty aroma of 6-cheese Lasagna cooking in the oven. Then suddenly the blonde's cell phone rang from his pocket, making him jump slightly. Removing it from his pocket, he looked at the incoming call which was from none-other-than Axel himself.

"Hey Axel," Roxas said with a happy smile.

"Hey baby, what's up?" Axel responded.

"Oh nothing much, I'm just cooking dinner for tonight, what about you?"

"Nothing really, I just wanted to call and let you know that I'm on my way over .I should be there in about fifteen minutes."

"Alright then, did you get my text from earlier?" Roxas said.

"Yeah, you said something about a 'surprise' so… what is it huh…huh…HUH?"Axel said with anticipation.

"Well you'll see when you get here," Roxas said teasingly to his impatient red-headed boyfriend.

"Ugh! But I can't wait that long Roxy!" Axel whined.

"Too bad, your just gonna have to wait Ha-ha," Roxas giggled.

"Fine, I'll wait," the red-head responded sadly.

"Good, don't worry Axe it will be worth waiting for...," Roxas said, deviously smirking from the other side of the phone.

"Hmm I like the sound of that!" Axel said excitedly.

"Yeah so I'll see you in a few minutes alright babe."

"Okay yeah see you Axe, bye!"

"See ya!" Axel said grinning on the other side of the phone.

Smiling, Roxas hangs up blushing slightly, still thinking about how he was going to give Axel his "dessert" tonight.

"I don't know how he'll react, I mean we haven't had sex at all, and I'm pretty sure he's ready… but am I ready?"

Meanwhile, Axel was at a red light, still about five minutes away from Roxas's apartment.

"Hmm, I wonder what the surprise he has for me. I mean he sounded pretty sexy when he said that '…it's worth waiting for...' So it has to be good," Axel thought as the street light turned green.

Only minutes later, Roxas' doorbell sounded at the front door of his apartment.

"Oh that must be him!" Roxas said with happiness as he went to answer the door.

"Hey, babe!" Axel chimed as he entered the door placing a sweet and quick kiss on the blonde's lips.

"So… Where's my surprise?" Axel asked anxiously.

"Be patient you'll get it soon, now let's eat! I made your favorite," Roxas said as he was heading back into the medium sized kitchen.

"Sweet! I'm starved," Axel said while licking his lips practically drooling.

As dinner progressed, they started a somewhat normal conversation.

"So Axel do you know what today is?"

"Of course I do, it's our anniversary."

"I know that, but how long?"Roxas said already knowing the answer.

"One year today! And I brought you something." Axel said with a smile, reaching for the item underneath his jacket." Ooh is it ice-cream?" Roxas chimed, as he was unwrapped the gift with ease.

"No not this time Roxy, just open it and you'll see."

As Roxas looked the object inside, he looked up at the red-head with a soft happy smile. "Aww Axe, you shouldn't have." Roxas said as he felt a warm feeling within the depths of his heart.

"I know its cheesy or whatever, but I know how much you love that shirt and so…"

"No Axe its perfect, thank you," Roxas said overflowing with happiness gazing up at his boyfriend.

"Yeah it's the shirt I wore on our first date, you said how much you liked it, so I thought you should keep it," Axel said with a soft romantic tone, gazing into the blonde's sapphire eyes.

"Thank you axel, this is really sweet of you."

"No problem babe, anything for you."

"So, now it's time for me to give you your surprise," Roxas said, as he hugged Axel tightly.

"Oh okay then, what is it Roxy?"

The couple stood in silence for a brief moment.

"Well, it's something very special to me, and since we've been together for a while, I think that I should give it to you," Roxas said in a quiet whisper, burying his slightly blushed face into Axel's chest.

"Roxas, do you mean…?"

"Y-yeah Axe," the blonde responded with an embarrassed tone in his voice, face still hidden from the red-head.

"Rox, are you sure, I mean you don't have to if you're not ready to," Axel said as he looked down at his blonde companion.

"No Axel, I love and trust you, it's alright I'm ready."

"Alright…"

Axel then gently takes Roxas' hand, and headed towards the bedroom. Once there, they began to share innocent kisses on top of Roxas' bed.

"Um Axel"?

Roxas said while breaking their kiss for a moment.

"What's wrong Rox?"

"Nothing… It's just... kinda embarrassing, I've never gone 'all the way' before so... "

Roxas said quietly, looking away from the red-head with a baby pink color on his face.

"It's alright Rox; we can take this nice and slow…"

Axel said in a comforting whisper, while caressing the blonde's face with a smooth and gentle touch.

"Okay… I trust you." the younger teen said as he leaned in closer to the older red-head. The adolescence, brushed their lips upon each other, creating an electrifying spark between them. Not too far into their kiss, Axel gently lays his blonde companion onto the bed, kissing him passionately.

"Mmm, Roxas you don't know how long I've wanted to do this…" Axel whispered while softly tracing the length of Roxas' lips with his tongue.

"Mmm… Axel…" Roxas quietly moaned, as Axel worked his magic.

Meanwhile, Axel's lips began to work their way down to the blonde's neck. As his lips pressed against Roxas' neck, an innocent whimper escaped the younger male's lips. Then Axel began to gently suck on his tender flesh.

"Ahh… Axel!" Roxas moaned in a greater volume as he experienced the new sensation. Not much later, Axel is ready to move a little farther, so he took it upon himself to begin to unbutton Roxas' shirt.

"A-Axel…" Roxas gasped while Axel let out a soft chuckle.

"Roxy, you are too cute."Axel purred into Roxas' ear, sending an erotic chill down the blonde's spine.

"Hmph, your already hard… are you enjoying yourself there babe?" The red-head asked teasingly, looking down at the aroused blonde laying underneath him.

"Y-yeah… I am" Roxas panted looking at the red-head with lust in his eyes.

"Good…do you wanna keep going?" Axel whispered as he went in for another kiss.

"Mmhmm…" Roxas nodded while wrapping his arms gently around Axel's neck, pulling him down against his lips.

It was obvious that Roxas was ready to move to the next level, so he crashed his lips against the red-head's, causing Axel to moan at the sudden action.

"I'll take that as a yes!" Axel said while straddling Roxas' hips, removing his shirt in the process. Roxas then noticed a bulge that was hidden beneath the red-head's pants, just too tantalizing for the horny blonde to not stare. So Roxas reached for Axel's belt, trying to undo it but failing miserably.

"Hmm babe, Lemme do it… you seem to be having trouble" Axel chuckled while undoing his belt, throwing it where their growing clothes' pile resided.

As the two males continued to enjoy their evening, Axel noticed that Roxas was becoming more aroused by the second."A-axel… I n-need…"the blonde panted in an effortless moan while pointing down at his stiffened erection.

"Oh Roxy what do you want me to do, about this, little problem of yours…"Axel said seductively into Roxas' ear, causing the younger male to shiver slightly.

"I- I… need… you t-to touch it…" the innocent uke said looking away bashfully.

"Sure, no problem… I'm gonna make you feel good Roxas…" Axel said in a low and somewhat evil growl, while running his lengthy hands down to Roxas' bulge, cupping his hand around it in the process.

"Nngh…"Roxas moaned at the pleasure he was experiencing as his red-headed lover began to gently rub his clothed erection.

As time passed Roxas became slightly impatient.

"A-Axel… p-please… stop teasing me" the younger male moaned effortlessly while taking a moment to gaze into his lovers eyes.

"Alright… babe," Axel said while moving his hand into Roxas' black and white checkered boxers, gripping the blonde's pulsing erection.

"Mm Axel, t-that feels…so good…" Roxas whispered quietly as Axel began to stroke Roxas' stiffed manhood.

"Good" Axel purred, softly biting Roxas 'earlobe and quickening his hand movements, causing the aroused blonde underneath him to moan in pure pleasure.

"Nngh… A-Axel d-don't stop… "Roxas groaned, gently grabbing Axel's fiery red hair, tangling his fingers into the mess of spikes. As things became hot and heavy, Axel pumped Roxas faster and faster as he led a trail of kisses down passed his navel.

Moans of the young virgin male increased in volume, as he resided in a trance of romance.

"Oh… mmm…F-faster… Axel…" The blonde uke moaned, throwing his head back in ecstasy. Then suddenly, Axel stopped his working fist, and looked down at the now crimson faced blonde underneath him. Intently gazing into the red-head's emerald green eyes, Roxas pouted.

"Axel… why did you s-stop?" Roxas groaned slightly frustrated

"…Because I wanted to do this…" Axel said naughtily, tugging the patterned boxers with ease off the younger blonde.

The sudden action caused Roxas to whimper quietly.

"What's wrong Roxas?" Axel said in a compassionately.

"N-nothing… hehe it's just a little cold in here…" Roxas said with a cutesy laugh.

"Hmph, well lemme get you warm… no better yet, lemme make you hot and sweaty baby!" Axel said while examining his lover's body

"A-Axel?" Roxas blushed while gasping, turning a darker shade of crimson,"D-don't say embarrassing things like that…"

"Aww… why not Roxy? You know you love it…" The red-head purred into his lover's ears, licking his earlobe slightly.

"…" Roxas didn't respond at all, he just shivered slightly as he laid there with an embarrassed look upon his face.

"… So this should warm you up…" Axel said while tracing his wet tongue along the sides of Roxas' throbbing erection enjoying the taste.

"AH! Axel…itfeelssogoodmhnmng…" Roxas groaned incoherently as his mind became instantly consumed by pleasure. This new feeling Roxas was experiencing was unbelievable, he has never felt this much pleasure… even when he masturbated it hasn't felt this good to be touched. As Axel's whole mouth engulfed Roxas' length, Roxas threw his head back in utter bliss, almost losing control. The faster Axel went, the closer Roxas was to his release.

"Axel… I –I feel funny…" Roxas panted looking at Axel while bucking his hips

Right after Roxas said that, Axel could feel Roxas' pre-cum on the tip of his tongue, so he quickly pulled away.

"Fuck axel! W-why did you stop? I –I was almost there…" Roxas wailed.

"I know, but we aren't even close to the good stuff yet, I want you to save your energy for later on okay?" Axel said in a low tone to the impatient blonde, while blowing in his ear, causing an erotic chill to run down the younger teen's spine.

"Okay…" Roxas responded as he panted quietly. The red-head then slowly leaned down to the blonde, caressing Roxas' lips with his own. But all too suddenly, Axel pulled away looking down at a confused Roxas underneath him.

"What… what's wrong?" Roxas asked in a mildly frustrated groan, gazing up at the pyro with impatience.

"I'm looking for something …" responded while reaching down to his pants to retrieve his wallet, looking for a particular item.

"Looking for what?" Roxas asked sounding puzzled

"…" Axel didn't even acknowledged Roxas question, he was too focused on looking for what was needed.

CHAPTER ONE IS COMPLETE! PLEASE REVIEW NEXT PART WILL BE UPLOADED SOON!


	2. cHApter II

"Umm…Axel…" Roxas said in a way that he could get Axel's attention.

"I'm looking for a condom…" Axel said kindly, stopping his current actions to look at Roxas' sapphire eyes intently.

"… Oh…" Roxas whispered softly.

"Damn, I don't have any on me Roxas…" Axel exclaimed quietly under his breath.

"W-we can just do it without one…" Roxas said as he looked away from his sexy red-headed boyfriend.

"R-really Roxas are you sure? I mean there's a huge difference between the two." Axel said looking at the blonde in surprise with a sweet compassionate tone. The two sat there quietly for a few moments, as Axel waited for a response from Roxas.

"…Y-yeah… just… don't hurt me alright…" The aroused blonde whispered, as he looked away bashfully, skin burning with a tint of red.

"Oh Roxas… I love you… so much…" Axel said in between kisses he planted on Roxas' neck tenderly.

"I love you too… Now… Take me! "Roxas groaned as his eyes became clouded with lust and passion. Axel then began to remove the remainder of the clothing he still had on, and straddled Roxas' hips.

"Roxas do you… uh… have anything…?" The older male asked before prepared Roxas' body.

"Uh… check my dresser drawer; it should be in a medium-sized baby pink bottle" Roxas informed. As Axel retrieved the lube from the dresser, he coated two of his lengthy fingers with the strawberry scented lubricant. Before entering his fingers, Axel gently kissed Roxas' lips and applied some presser on the blonde's entrance.

"Mhng… Axel…" Roxas moaned as his red-headed lover pushed his fingers further into his tight entrance.

"I-it hurts Axel…" Roxas groaned at the new sensation, trying to figure out if he enjoyed it or not.

"I know Rox… it'll hurt for a little while, but I promise it will feel better soon… so try not to focus on the pain, just focus on the pleasure" Axel said in an comforting voice as he caressed Roxas' forehead with kisses trying to distract him from the discomfort he was witnessing, as he moved his fingers further and further inside his boyfriend's body.

"Ahhh…" Roxas groaned in a louder voice, just as Axel's fingers entered all the way inside of him. At this time Roxas' eyes leaked of tears that fell upon his slightly blushed cheeks as the pain continued. And Axel softly kissed each tear away, in order to help his beloved uke.

"Its gonna be alright Roxas, do you want me to stop?"

"N-no I-I'm good… keep going…it feels good…" Roxas said while panted quietly, closing his eyes in the process.

"Alright, just lemme know if you wanna start okay?" Axel said as he pushed a little further into the blonde's body with ease. As Axel continued to thrust his moist fingers further inside, Roxas began to moan louder and louder. Then suddenly, Axel hit the blondes' "sweet spot", which caused Roxas to moan in pleasure.

"Ah… oh Axel… that felt… so good…" Roxas mumbled with great passion in his voice. The red-head then quickened his fingers, making the younger male moan in ecstasy.

"Mm… Axel… I-I need you right now… please…"The horny blonde said, gripping the pyro's shoulders gently.

"Mmm… damn Roxas you're so hot when you get all horny… and I love it!" Axel said as he removed his fingers from the blonde's tight entrance. While kissing Roxas tenderly on the lips, Axel positioned himself at the younger male's entrance.

"AH! Axel! I- it hurts… so good! Roxas moaned loudly, as Axel began entering his tight virgin body.

"Holy shit… You're so fucking tight! Axel groaned as he slid himself further inside

Roxas. During this time, the blonde began to cry out the red-head's name in pure romance, he couldn't contain himself… Axel was just too good. As they continued to make sweet love, Axel began to pick up the speed in his thrusts, creating a perfect rhythm.

"Oh! Axel…! F-faster! Mmm please… Fuck me harder! Roxas screamed in ecstasy, as he rolled and bucked his hips, desperately to gain a deeper friction within his body.

"Heh… As you wish." Axel purred into the ear of his lover, while nipping at his earlobe gently. Then the red-head gently griped Roxas' hips and pounded into him with great amount of force and speed.

"AHH! OH! Roxas screeched at the top of his lungs, loud enough for his neighbors to hear. As Axel grinded harder into Roxas's body sweat dripped from his fiery hair landing on his face. The intensity of their night increased as passion dwelled within the bedroom.

"Nngh! A-Axel… Fuck! I-I-I…" Roxas screamed in pure delight, tightening his grasp on Axel's hair and shoulders.

"Uh…R-Roxas! Ah! You're so sexy right now… I-I'm gonna…"

"S-shh…Axel… less talking… more…fucking… "Roxas interrupted with a wet passionate kiss. Axel then pulled all the way out of the aroused blonde. And with no warning, Roxas flipped the red-head ending up on top causing Axel to lie on his back,

"R-Roxas? What are you doing?" Axel said in a shockingly aroused way.

"Mmmh, Axel… I… wanna… ride… you…" Roxas moaned, while placing sweet kisses on the base of Axel's neck sucking it tenderly as he straddled the hips of his beloved red-headed boyfriend. Axel began to moan erotically while he allowed Roxas's hands to explore his perfectly sculpted abs.

"Well, someone's kinky tonight" Axel smirked, as the aroused blonde straddled his hips. Things were becoming more heated by the second. Roxas led a series of kisses upon the red-head's body, his eyelashes placing butterfly kisses on the red-head's chest. Suddenly, the younger male began to nip and suck Axel's nipple, tauntingly, rolling the rosy flesh in between his teeth.

"Mmm Rox...as…" A long moan escaped the lips of the red-head as the blonde began to swirl his tongue around Axel's hardened nipple. Meanwhile, Axel wrapped his lengthy arms around Roxas' waist, his hands moving down to the blonde's ass.

"Mh, Ahh…Axel! Axel began to grope Roxas' perfectly constructed ass, causing him to squeak in surprise.

"A-Axel st-stop it, that tickles!" Roxas giggled as Axel gently stoked his backside.

Axel looked rather amused as he quickly retrieved some more of the scented lube that was on the drawer.


End file.
